Alicia Spinnet
Alicia Spinnet was a witch and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996. She played as a reserve Chaser and later Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. During her Hogwarts years, she became close friends with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. In her seventh year, she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. In 1998, she returned at Hogwarts in order to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her life after the Second Wizarding War is unknown. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Alicia Spinnet attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. There, she became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and the twins Fred and George Weasley who all shared an interest in Quidditch. Alicia tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and made reserve position; according to a comment by Lee Jordan, she was a good pick by Oliver, meaning she had an impressive skill at Quidditch but still only made reserve. Third year Alicia was only a reserve on the Gryffindor Quidditch team until 1991, during her first year, when she would become a Chaser. Alicia was most often the chaser who attempts penalty shots for Gryffindor when the other team commits a foul. In 1991, a new Seeker, Harry Potter, joined the team. Alicia became friendly with Harry, too. The Gryffindor Quidditch team wom two times during this year, but was defeated by Ravenclaw, costing them their chance at the title. However, the Gryffindor house would have had the most points by the end of the year, due to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Fourth year Alicia found prejudice based on blood purity extremely offensive, screaming "how dare you" when Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood" in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The Quidditch matches were cancelled in 1992 due to the attacks on the muggle-born students by the Basilisk. However, the team had time to play a few matches; during one of these matches, a charmed bludger chased Harry in an unusual way. Alicia was afraid that the bludger would kill Harry, and told Oliver Wood, the Captain, that Harry should leave the game. Fifth year In her fifth year, this was the first time that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had won the cup, since Charlie Weasley played as a Seeker. This was also the last time that Oliver Wood captained the team. Sixth year During her sixth year, the Quidditch matches were cancelled again, due to the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina was old enough to put her name in the Goblet of Fire, but Fred and George were not. Alicia was not known to have put her name in the Goblet, too. However, the year ended with thte death of champion Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. Seventh year During her seventh and final year Alicia would now be captained under Angelina Johnson, who replaced Oliver Wood when he left. The team's first Quidditch practise doesn't go too well and results in Katie Bell suffering great blood loss. When High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge inspected Filius Flitwick she asked Alicia how she thought he was as a teacher and Alicia responded only positive comments. Disliking Umbridge, Alicia and her friends met up for the meeting at Hog's Head and would then join Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and led by Harry, in order to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the students, something that Umbridge did not. Alicia attended as many meetings as she could make without being caught by Umbridge and risking being in detention as the meetings themselves were cutting into what little Quidditch practise she had and she couldn't afford to lose her spare time. At the last meeting before Christmas break, Alicia informed Harry that she and Angelina had found replacements for the team once they had left, Ginny Weasley, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, she remarks they are not good but will do. After Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is unknown what Alicia went on to do, furthering her career in Quidditch is a possibility. But as the Second Wizarding War was at it's height she carried her Dumbledore's Army coin around with her, and when the time came in 1998, Neville Longbottom summoned all past and present D.A. members to return to Hogwarts to join the forces in the Battle of Hogwarts fighting against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Alicia returned to Hogwarts with her friends, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and Order of the Phoenix members they informed, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Later life It is presumed she survived the battle as she was not listed amongst the dead that Harry recognised. Her life after the war is unknown. Physical description Alicia is described as a girl with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits Alicia is a good, friendly person who is very interested in Quidditch. She does also care about her firiends, as he was afraid of Harry Potter's life while a bludger was chasing him. Furthermore, she strongly dislikes those who have a pure-blood obsession, such as Draco Malfoy, and believes that there are no differences between pure-bloods and muggle-borns, as she screamed to Malfoy “HOW DARE YOU!”, when he called Hermione Granger a “mudblood”. She was also brave, as she was sorted at Gryffindor house, and was a member of Dumbledore's Army in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge. Also, she fought at the Battle of Hogwarts in order to help defeat the Death Eaters and win the final battle. Magical abilities and skills Quidditch: Alicia played the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. She often took the penalty shots for the team. Duellist: Alicia learned how to duel at the Duelling Club in her fourth year, and was taught duelling, both defensive and attacking spells at the meetings of Dumbledore's Army by Harry Potter. *'Charms:' Alicia was apparently good with Charms, as she took the subject on NEWT level. Relationships Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1991.]] Alicia was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, during her years at Hogwarts. There, she became best friends with fellow members Angelina Johnson, with whom she possibly shared a dormitory, and Katie Bell, who was a year younger than her. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were also the only girls at the team. She was also a good friend of the twins Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George liked doing pranks and teasing the others, but defended their friends. When Fred and George were kicked off from the team by Dolores Umbridge, Alicia was very angry with them, as their loss at the team would cost them the Quidditch cup. Another friend of hers was Lee Jordan. Although he wasn't a member of the team, he was the Quidditch matches commentator, and strongly supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lee liked doing pranks, too. Alicia was also a close friend of Oliver Wood, the Captain of the team. However, they argued several times, as in 1992; Alicia shouted at Oliver, when he wanted Harry to keep on playing, while a bludger was chasing him. Oliver had been very proud of the team by the end of the year; the year that they eventually won the Quidditch cup. Other members of the team were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, the Seeker, was extremely good, but Ron had a lack of confidence, due to the Slytherins making fun of him. Eventually, Ron was proved to be very good, as the members of the team, including Alicia, supported him and advised him not to be bothered by the Slytherins. Alicia seemed to care about Harry, as he was her friend, and she thought he shouldn't keep on plying in 1992, while a bludger was chasing him. Alicia also became a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry, and she later fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside Harry and the other members of the team. Dumbledore's Army .]] Alicia became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her seventh year. It was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and led by Harry, in order to teach the members Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that professor Dolores Umbridge did not. Furthermore, they wanted to oppose Umbridge. Alicia was rather friendly with the most of them. She appeared to be a close friend of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl two years younger than her. Alicia defended Hermione when Draco Malfoy insulted her. When Malfoy called Hermione a “mudblood”, Alicia screamed “HOW DARE YOU!” to Malfoy. Alicia and Hermione fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts. Alicia may have been friendly with fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Other members of the army were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and Luna Lovegood. Alicia possibly disliked Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed the army to Umbridge, and Zacharias Smith, who abandoned the army during the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *Alicia Spinnet was portrayed by Leilah Sutherland in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and was later replaced by actress Rochelle Douglas for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. An uncredited actress plays Alicia in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban where she is seen briefly in the Hospital wing with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. *None of the actresses who previously portrayed Spinnet have been asked to reprise as their role for any of the other films, nor have any new ones been recast. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)Although Alicia is never identified, the complete Gryffindor Quidditch tam appeared in the game adaptation. *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' Source file: File:GQT refPoA.PNG *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references fr:Alicia Spinnet pl:Alicja Spinnet ru:Алисия Спиннет Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Wizards Spinnet, Alicia